


A Bananaconda and His Boyf

by Quarks_And_Stuff



Series: Remus is a Horny Trash Man who Loves Janus [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Horror movie watching, Kissing, M/M, Making out that isn't described, Remus being Remus, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tickling, dukeceit in love, happy brithday remus!!, remus being a little suggestive, sex mention, that much, they are boyfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarks_And_Stuff/pseuds/Quarks_And_Stuff
Summary: Dukeceit fluff, Remus loves his boyfriend and also tickles him because he likes Janus' laughter.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Remus is a Horny Trash Man who Loves Janus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742743
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	A Bananaconda and His Boyf

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably change the title when i think of something better, feel free to give suggestions in the comments. (:

_ The man screamed in terror and slammed a door behind him, locking and shoving a chair in front of it. The door handle started rattling loudly, and the man backed away, glancing around the room for anything he could do. _

_ The moon shone brightly through the window, and he ran towards it, hands scrabbling at the bottom, eyes looking desperate. His fingers found purchase and he pulled up, opening it a few inches. _

_ A small smile pulled at his lips, but before he could get it any higher, the door burst open.  _

_ The man tried for another second, then spun around, eyes darting towards anything he could use as a weapon. The intruder raised a bloody kitchen knife, grinning maniacally. They approached and laughed quietly. _

_ “There’s nowhere to run anymore.” There was a sing-songy quality to their voice. _

_ The man paled. In a moment of adrenaline, he lunged for the intruder, grabbing desperately for the knife. It came down on his shoulder, knocking him to the floor. The knife plunged downward once more, aiming for the man’s head.  _

_ He raised his uninjured arm, blood pooling around him. _

_ A gunshot echoed throughout the house. _

Remus screeched.

Janus yelled and elbowed Remus in the stomach.

The movie continued to play while Janus tried to calm his racing heart and Remus cackled.

“You- you should have se- seen your face!” He managed between the laughter.

“Oh, yes,” Janus snapped, not really mad. “I was  _ totally _ going to stay calm while you screamed  _ right _ in my  _ ear _ .”

Remus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but it just looked ridiculous. “I can think of a time when you would like me screaming.”

Janus flushed slightly, recalling times where he had, indeed, liked Remus screaming, mostly his name. 

“Shut up,” he muttered, the human side of his face turning redder.

Arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer, practically onto Remus’ lap. “Aww, you know you love me Double Dee.”

Janus squirmed in discomfort, unable to help the tiny smile. “Your mustache is tickling my face, darling.” But he didn’t deny Remus’ statement. He did love Remus, very much.

Remus buried his face in the crook of Janus’ neck and started rubbing his mustache all over, causing Janus to squirm in an attempt to escape. 

“Remus!” He laughed, tilting his head to try to force Remus away, but it wasn’t very effective. He was pulled more into Remus’ lap, and he could feel Remus laughing underneath him as he tortured Janus with tickles.

Janus finally remembered he had arms (forgetting he had them was apparently a side effect of being part snake. Many times Remus had tossed things at him, only for them to smack him in the face) and started using them to push Remus away.

His wrists were held together with one of Remus’ hands and his ribs were attacked. He snorted and arched his back, trying to escape. After a couple of minutes, he started getting tired and he slumped against Remus, laughing and snorting loudly.

Finally, Remus released his hands, resting his chin on Janus’ shoulder and running his palms over Janus’ hips soothingly. 

Janus turned his head to face Remus, still smiling, and kissed his cheek the best he could. Remus adjusted them so he could kiss his boyfriend properly.

“You, my darling, are insufferable.” Janus punctuated each word with a kiss, and Remus smiled, not guilty at all. After all, he got kisses  _ and _ he got to hear Janus laughing.

On the screen, the end credits played, but they were ignored in favor of kissing. Remus raised a hand and gently stroked the scales on Janus’ face. Janus shifted into a different position and the kiss deepened, becoming more heated.

When they finally pulled away for breath, Remus took a moment to just admire the light blush on Janus’ face and his red lips. His heart swelled (not literally) with happiness that Janus was  _ his boyfriend _ , they were  _ dating _ , and he loved him  _ so much _ .

“Love you, Bananaconda.” He was awarded a small giggle at the nickname.

“I love you too, my darling Remus.”

Remus flopped onto his back on the couch, pulling Janus with him. Janus adjusted to the new position and curled closer, pressing as much of his scales against Remus’ warm skin as he could. Against his will, his eyes closing as the warmth relaxed him.

That, combined with Remus hand carding through his wavy hair, lulled him to sleep. The room went dark as Remus turned the television off and shifted into a better sleeping position. 

There were times for sex, and for more movies, but now wasn’t one of them. 

For now, they just slept. Warm, content, and hopelessly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Remus!!  
> Don't @ me I'm aro I don't know how to write romance lol  
> Roast me in the comments if there's a typo I barely beta-ed this  
> 


End file.
